themorningshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Short
) | origin = Hamilton, Ontario, Canada | residence = | years active = 1972-present | char = Dick Lundy | credits = Actor | seasons = 1 | show_status = Recurring special guest star | show_years = 2019 }} portrays Dick Lundy on The Morning Show. Biography Career Filmography *''The Beast, Heroes of the Wildfire (short)'' (????) *''Good People'' (????) *''The Willoughbys'' (????) *''The Addams Family'' (2019) *''Elliot the Littlest Reindeer'' (2018) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Space!'' (2017) *''Hairspray Live!'' (2016) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Halloween!'' (2016) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Camping!'' (2016) *''Inherent Vice'' (2014) *''The Wind Rises'' (2013) *''Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return'' (2013) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas!'' (2012) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) *''I, Martin Short, Goes Home'' (2012) *''BuzzKill'' (2012) *''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' (2011) *''Tax Man'' (2010) *''Jiminy Glick: Independent Spirit Awards (short)'' (2008) *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) *''The Blue Elephant'' (2006) *''Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper'' (2004) *''Jiminy Glick in Lalawood'' (2004) *''CinéMagique (short)'' (2002) *''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure'' (2002) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) *''Prince Charming'' (2001) *''Get Over It'' (2001) *''Mumford'' (1999) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1999) *''Akbar's Adventure Tours'' (1998) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) *''A Simple Wish'' (1997) *''The Three Stooges Greatest Hits'' (1997) *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (1997) *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) *''Father of the Bride Part II'' (1995) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) *''Clifford'' (1994) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) *''Captain Ron'' (1992) *''Father of the Bride'' (1991) *''Pure Luck'' (1991) *''The Earth Day Special'' (1990) *''I, Martin Short, Goes Hollywood'' (1989) *''The Big Picture'' (1989) *''Three Fugitives'' (1989) *''Cross My Heart'' (1987) *''Innerspace'' (1987) *''Really Weird Tales'' (1987) *''¡Three Amigos!'' (1986) *''Dave Thomas: The Incredible Time Travels of Henry Osgood'' (1986) *''Sunset Limousine'' (1983) *''The Family Man'' (1979) *''Lost and Found'' (1979) Television *''The Morning Show'' (2019) *''Big Mouth'' (2019) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1984-2018) *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' (2018) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010-2018) *''The Last Man on Earth'' (2018) *''The Simpsons'' (2017) *''BoJack Horseman'' (2017) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' (2017) *''Modern Family'' (2016) *''Maya & Marty'' (2016) *''Difficult People'' (2015) *''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt'' (2015) *''Mulaney'' (2014-2015) *''Working the Engels'' (2014) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2011-2012) *''Weeds'' (2011) *''Damages'' (2010) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2005) *''Arrested Development'' (2005) *''Primetime Glick'' (2001-2003) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2002) *''Merlin (mini-series)'' (1998) *''The Martin Short Show'' (1994) *''Screen One'' (1993) *''Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories'' (1992) *''Maniac Mansion'' (1991) *''The Tracey Ullman Show'' (1989-1990) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1988) *''Tall Tales & Legends'' (1986) *''SCTV Channel'' (1983-1984) *''SCTV Network'' (1982-1983) *''Miss Peach of the Kelly School'' (1982) *''Taxi'' (1981) *''I'm a Big Girl Now'' (1980-1981) *''SCTV'' (1981) *''The Associates'' (1979-1980) *''The Love Boat'' (1980) *''The David Steinberg Show'' (1976-1977) *''Peep Show''(1975) Notes and Trivia External Links * * Category:Cast